osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Chishen Ragavushka
Appearance: Chisen has long lavender hair that reaches down to her knees, something she usually keeps split up into several basic braids in a better way to maintain. The sides and front of her hair is short, while it's the back that's long. Her eyes are hot pink, one jagged scar going down her left eye that apparently came from an accident. Being part of the student council, she wears the typical distinguishing purple uniform befitting such. She doesn't adjust it much, besides wearing white leggings instead of socks, making the sleeves for the shirt bigger, and making her skirt a bit longer. Accessory wise, she wears a plain black choker and a pair of slim oval amethyst glasses. Outside of school, Chishen dons a long-sleeve sea-green blouse with large sleeves and a lavender ribbon going around the waist region and tying behind her back. She also wears a thigh-length black skirt, with white leggings and brown shin-high boots with a black bottom. She wears her usual black cloth choker and glasses, but also a plain silver necklace as well. Personality: Chisen doesn't show emotion. Though, it's impossible for a human being to not show emotion, she just chooses not too as she doesn't like people knowing what she's thinking. Rather quiet, preferring to keep to herself and simply do as she's told or speak up when it's needed or when she's referred to. However, at "random" intervals, she does display intense feelings of emotions, such as shouting in anger, bursting into tears, or laughing out loud. Immediately afterwards she'll pretend these events never happened to maintain professionalism. She constantly has her nose buried into a book of any miscellaneous subject you can name. Cooking, astronomy, human anatomy, hacking, how to get a boyfriend in sixty seconds. She doesn't care what it's about, so long as it provides new knowledge she's never learned about. Inside her house, she's actually pretty lazy. She's already read through all her textbooks, so she breezes through her homework and classwork. Projects it’s the same deal, so she has constant free time in her house, which she wastes on sleeping, practicing her magic, and student council work. She believes homes should be relaxing sanctums where people can do nothing but laze about. She has a habit of clinging to people she views as a source of knowledge she doesn't know about, or she herself respects their own wealth of knowledge. She can be considered a workaholic, constantly researching, studying, and practicing the knowledge she's acquired, on-top of student council work, usually resulting in her overworking and tiring herself out, getting sick and whatnot. It never stops her. She only stops until she's completed her task, no matter the cost. She's not against making a few sacrifices to achieve a goal, and often does so. When approaching any situation that requires effort, she assesses it, and then acts. Backstory Chishen was born between a Russian father and a Japanese mother, inheriting her father's last name but being named by her mother. Her father was a traveling magician, though settled down once she was born. He knew quite the tricks, but real and unreal, all of which often amazed Chisen on how they were done. At the age of six, her father decided to teach her. She excelled at it, mimicking his tricks perfectly no matter. Curious, her father decided to inspect, and found her latent talent of Chronicle. He had no idea where it came from, and it wasn't a legacy. It seemed to just be an inborn mental ability she gained by chance. Curious, he decided to attempt to train her with it, though the limitations for it were found quickly. She couldn't remember too much at once, over time, so he decided to leave it be and train her in simple magic. It was here she learned potentially her biggest weakness. She couldn't naturally perform magic. For whatever reason, her body wouldn't allow it, not even conjuring a spark. After about three years of this of trying different magics, they found just about the only one she could perform was paper-shifting, though minimal at best. Her father gave up after that, discouraging her greatly and throwing her into depression. Seeing the ordeal for the past few years, her mother encouraged her to try her best to find a way. It wasn't much, but for her current simple child mind, it was enough to give it a try. She began studying constantly throughout any source available, learning she...actually really liked learning things. Rather than just learn what she was supposed to, she began reading about tangent topics with no relation to what she was supposed to. This lead to her actual learning of what she was supposed to extend by quite a bit, eventually taking an additional two years. After reading several articles, she decided that she could use something else to conjure magic, a conduit. She decided her paper shifting would be the conduit, the writing down of the abilities she's copied and then erased to perform them. After this development, she asked her father to teach her magic again, and he complied. She performed every spell perfectly, though by a cheat method where she forgot the knowledge afterwards. Still satisfied with the result, and her father impressed, he decided to teach her more. With her new system, she managed to perform every magic her father taught perfectly, and even excel in her paper-shifting. Though, her success with other magic was superficial as it had limited usages and she forgot all knowledge afterwards. Curiously though, she managed to remember all the useless tidbits about cooking and 14 different ways to tie a knot. It seemed see only forgot things combat related. Despite that glaring weakness in her memory, oddly, he still thought her ability to naturally copy down and remember everything had merit, so when she came of age, her father sent her off to Osaka Gakuin to better hone her skills and intellect. Before she left, her father taught her one final thing, how to keep emotions in check. The most important part of being a magician was being unreadable, after all. With that, she set-off to get her first year done in, establishing herself quite nicely with her grades and abilities. After gaining some popularity, and seeing the merit of it, she was favored to become the Student Council Secretary. As the role was taken however, she couldn't. Come her second year, she found herself being handpicked to become the Secretary. She's quite content with it, helping out the council and the study body as a whole while training her abilities. Relationships: Student Council U~Iriamu Shokushu: She respects him a great deal, both his vast wealth of knowledge and for his drive to protect and represent the school population. She does just about anything he says without question, having full trust in him. Tends to cling a bit to him as well while during Student Council duties and meetings, spawning jokes about their being an "item." While she denies these, she admits to herself, she's not totally against that idea...might only be a slight crush. Zhǔ Shísān Yìshù: She doesn't mind Zhu much, if only slightly irked with how much time the President seems to spend with him. Despite that small annoyance, she finds him mostly agreeable, somewhat glad someone else is willing to help the President achieve his goals with the Student Council. Interested in the meditation he weekly partakes in. Goeb Lynn Goodfellow: Chisen doesn't like him much, him having no knowledge to teach her she doesn't already know herself, and just his nature entirely. He's too shifty and greedy, plus all the trouble he caused last year with his unauthorized poker matches. The most contact she'll have with him is on Student Council matters. Haruhi Fenna: She doesn't like her very much. Chisen believes she takes too much attention from works that needs to be done, and while she refuses to admit it, draws too much attention from a certain President as well...In Chishen's defense, she's a girl too. Besides that, Haruhi's political knowledge isn't much use to her. Abilities: Chronicle Her ability to pick apart something entirely, record, then mimic it. Whether it be people, objects, concepts, fighting styles, spells, or anything of the sort. All she has to do is see it with her eyes. While sounding useful, isn't actually so, since remembering all of the information that's placed in her mind is too troublesome for her, leaving gaps in info that make it incoherent. Without the information, she can't very well mimic something, and even then, half the time she can't mimic that person or thing since her limitations don't allow her. For the first problem, her mental limitations. Any time she picks something apart, all the information is automatically stored into a magical tome she has via her paper-shifting magic. As for magical limitations that stop her from mimicking magical attacks, the copied down information acts as the spell itself, so simply using her own magic to conjure the effect is enough. An example of this would be herself unable to cast a fireball spell, but seeing a fireball spelling, copying it, putting the information in her tome, then activating it with her own magic. Another limitation is the actual amount of paper she has. Her tome can only hold so much, so she has several pieces of folded paper in her wide sleeves that she can make into additional smaller single use tomes. While both the main tome and the makeshift tomes can copy down her knowledge to mimic something, her main tome doesn't burn out after using a spell. It stays the same, the knowledge simply gone. The makeshift tomes burn up after a single-use. As it's half-completed information at best, she loses the knowledge of what she copied down after its use. Be it a spell, fighting style, or weapon effect. As such, if she wanted to use the same spell over and over again, she'd need to copy it over and over again to use. Another limitation of hers is she can't write down and copy something she doesn't understand. Such as negative light. These things are few and far between however, so don't pose much of a problem. Not only that, but should it be explained to her or she learns it, then she can copy it fine. Physical limitations she's trained herself to remove those, and mainly uses a knife to mimic most moves. As for mimicking objects, her books help her in this too, using her knife as a medium to change into whatever weapon is needed. Doing this, she can mimic most fighting styles that involve different kinds of weapons. Her paper can also gain the magical effects of any weapon and add it to her knife, mimicking possible powerful high-class weapons and armor. Paper-Shifting The basic ability to manipulate paper. Her main form of magic. While sounding pretty useless, she can use this on multiple books at her disposal to form all manners of things with their blank pages. She can scroll through information written on pages nearly instantly with her magic, absorbing all the knowledge on it with her mind. She can do this with multiple books, though the more there are, the longer are harder it is for her as so much information coming in at once puts great strain on her mind. She can also automatically form words on paper with her power, mainly what she does with her tomes and taking multiple notes for the Student Council. Paper in itself is weak, but as paper made from a magical tome, it's quite sturdy, and doesn't hold the normal properties of paper. I.e. being water and fire resistant. Her main method of fighting is a joint combination of her paper shifting and her knife attacks. Chronicle is something she prefers to keep hidden and use passively to make it seem like odd effects of her paper shifting. With her paper shifting she can just about recreate anything with it, being whole scenes, origama puppets, objects, and so on. This can include hardened and sharpened weapons and projectiles that float around, such as swords or shurikens. She can also make origami familiars with it, which are quite intricate. She's rather good at making origami without touching the paper. Equipment: Chishen's gear includes the previously mentioned magical tome she carries, a blank book capable of jotting down combat information she copies from foes. On average, she can copy 20 different things into her tome, each one taking multiple pages depending on the information. Though usually, six of these slots are already taken before combat. As the tomes pages don't burn after use, she can freely use them both for her paper-shifting and chronicle. The additional paper in her sleeves don't act the same. While she can use them for her paper-shifting, they burn up after use with chronicle, meaning she has to restock on them afterwards. As such, she uses them sparingly, though the extra amount of space to copy is usually 10. As such, she can jot down 30 things in total to mimic during combat. The final piece of equipment Chishen has is her knife, being a plain navy leaf-blade dagger she usually keeps concealed in her left-hand sleeve. It's not very special, simply being a dagger that's very durable and sharp. It does, however, work nicely with her paper-shifting, often using it as a medium to transform into other weapons and give it magical properties with chronicle. Trivia: * Her first name is an anagram for Knowledge based on Japanese and some other language I forgot, while her last name is Girl with Russian and Italian. * Prefers things that are fast-paced compared to slow-paced. * Her appearance is slightly based on Florence Nightingale and Atalanta from the Fate/ series. * If someone took her tome to try to get the knowledge inside, it'd be blank. As it's connected to her, once it leaves her presence it becomes generally useless. Category:Female Category:Student Council Category:Human Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Student Category:Accepted Character Category:Character Category:Arcane